harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Noble Collection
Wand lengths In almost every verifiable case, the wand lengths given by the Noble website contradict those established by canon: *Harry Potter - canon = 11", Noble = 14" *Ronald Weasley - canon = 12"(1st), 14"(2nd), Noble = 14" *Hermione Granger - canon = 10 & 3/4", Noble = 15" *Voldemort - canon = 13 & 1/2", Noble = 14" *Draco Malfoy - canon = 10", Noble = 14" *Dolores Umbridge - canon = "unusually short", Noble = 14" That's one match (possibly) and five direct contradictions. I don't feel this can be considered a reliable source for this information with that track record. - Nick O'Demus 19:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not possibly as it's Ron's second one (Prisoner of Azkaban onwards). The Noble collections are exact replicas of the wands used in the movies, which are second tier canon. Yes, some of them contradict canon, but so do inumerable other things from the movies. These things are judged on a case by case basis, so I don't see why these wands should be any different. 19:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::They might not be exact replicas. The article on Minerva McGonagall's wand says it was 17" in the film, but the Noble website says 16". (However, the article doesn't cite a source for that, so I'm going to see if I can find a reference on Google.) - Nick O'Demus 19:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I would say since, that Noble collections, like the video games, have license from Rowling, that they are canon after the games. Therefore, In my opinion, As long as it doesn't contradict other canon, it should be considered canon. Like Moody's wand for instance. 20:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::As they are replicas of the film's props, I would say they are less canonical as the actual film props, but more canonical than the games. Maybe the lowest "tier 2" or highest "tier 3"... I'm not sure. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: That sounds about right Seth. 22:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thorfinn Rowle's wand Well, I saw the wand of the noble collection and as everybody can see, there are some Death Eater wands who are named after the form they look like (snake, dark mark, skull, stallion thorn). But only one of these wands (skull) was identified as Dolohov's wand. It's still unkown to whom the other wands belong to. Now some got in there mind that the snake wand still belongs to Rowle. But where is the evidence for this statement?? I never saw a pic where you can clearly see Rowle's wand. But I found two other pics of two different Death Eaters wo are holding the wand, I think. The first pic shows the Death Eater who was delcared to be Travers. You can see the snake wand in his hand. You can see it here: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100706091320/harrypotter/images/5/58/Travers.jpg The second pic is a screenshot from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Game. You can see Amycus Carrow got this wand in his hand: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110806205723/harrypotter/images/c/cf/CarrowWand.JPG So it seems that's not really clear to whom this wand really belongs too.